


GGAD 熄灯器（Put-outer/Deluminator)

by cyclone_witch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone_witch/pseuds/cyclone_witch
Summary: 当时还年少。很早的文，补个档。





	GGAD 熄灯器（Put-outer/Deluminator)

“安静点儿,Gellert.”Albus正盘腿坐在床上看书，荧光闪烁的光点于他的魔杖尖轻轻游荡，在另一个金发少年大踏步从飞天扫帚上迈下跨过窗台时，他轻声说。  
“What for”  
“我妈妈睡觉很轻，而且你不会想Aberforth知道你在这儿过夜的。”  
“只会粘哥哥的小鬼。”Gellert不满地哼了一声。  
Albus咯咯地笑：“他也是这么说你的——我引用——‘只会粘我哥哥的讨厌鬼’ ”  
Gellert躺倒在Albus身后的床上，手指缠绕玩弄着他赤褐色的柔软长发，呻吟道，“我讨厌他学我的话，”同时决定忽略Albus小声的“他才没学你，你们心有灵犀”，“你们家到底为什么禁止幻影移形还不装个壁炉？！”  
“安全考虑，你懂得，为了Ariana。”  
“Yeah，yeah，所以你就不考虑我的安全了吗，你知道的，我随时都可能从扫帚上摔下去的，姑婆的扫帚和她一样老掉牙了。”  
“那是新出的银箭3号*”Albus指出，“而且你知道你明明可以用变形咒变个梯子绳子爬上来的对吧。”  
“哈，我更喜欢你把长发放下来。”  
“莴苣公主，I’m impressed”  
“没办法，当某人给他的小妹妹读她最喜欢的故事书时，很难不让人记住他优美的嗓音读过的句子。不过我觉得我还有很多可以让你印象深刻的。”  
金发男孩的手伸到了他的衬衫下，指尖在后背的皮肤上沿着脊柱游走，带开一股战栗感，Albus感到微痒，但又舍不得他夏日夜晚中略带凉意的手。  
他向前绷起身子躲开那只恼人的手。“别，Gellert，我忙着呢。”  
“有什么事比我还重要?”金发男孩靠了过来，下巴抵在Albus略显得消瘦的肩头，双手环腰，赤褐发色的男孩现在整个人都被他圈在怀里了。  
Albus舒舒服服地向后靠近他的胸膛，“我在姑婆那发现了一本旧的炼金术书，有个炼金术阵很有趣，我在试图改进。”  
“也许我能帮的上忙。”他轻声说着，话语的间隙还不忘在棕发男孩的脖颈上轻吻吮吸。  
“好吧，假设一个炼金术物品被设计为可以在一定范围内识别一个人的声音——带魔力的巫师的声音,” Albus偏头想逃开男孩濡湿灵巧的舌头，“在它曾经‘听’到过这个嗓音之后——当然——那么，如何要将那个声音所在位置反馈出来？更大的距离要怎么放大信号？”最后的话被说的断断续续。但并不妨碍金发男孩明白他的意思。  
“你是想保护Ariana,即使从很远的距离外”Gellert打断了他的一连串假设，从他的颈间肌肤上抬起头凝视着他的侧脸肯定的说。  
Albus苦笑着看向他，“是的，这样我就可以及时赶到她身边，也不会担心她走丢。”  
“为什么不给她做个门钥匙——”说到一半，他反应过来“Ariana的身体无法承受魔法旅行。”  
Albus叹息“而一般的联系方式、比如双面镜，都需要魔杖。”  
Gellert会意，他点头“Albus，我承认你是天才，但涉及到Ariana，你就开始钻牛角尖了。”  
Albus不解的看向他。  
“Well,就算你得到了她的位置，如果没去过那个地方，你是没办法直接幻影移形显形的，”他一针见血地指出，“移动门钥匙更适合，还可以解决远距离的问题——确定大致方向位置距离就好。”  
“至于信号的问题——Albus，你忘记了名字，名字是有魔力的——强大的巫师在自己的姓名被提及会有感应，虽然常常被人忽略，但名字的魔法其实也同样适用于哑（squib)——妹妹。”  
Albus听得出来他本来要说的词是“哑炮”，他的胃有略微的抽搐。  
他迅速接口“霍格沃茨就是通过名字追踪小巫师的。”  
“Exactly！Ariana——是由于魔力暴动受伤的，她的魔力处于混乱不稳定的状态，但她毕竟还是有魔力的。”  
这样直接谈及Ariana让他的胃更不舒服了，爸爸出事以来，对于Ariana的病情他们尽量闭口不谈。  
“现在只需要将魔力信号放大到可被检测！Gellert，you’re a genius!”  
“I know”金发男孩得意洋洋的说，虽然从小到大他听过的或真心或恭迎的夸赞从来只多不少，但这是Albus，他认同的那个人。  
他从来都知道他的才华，再加上Albus的，想想吧。  
“答对了有奖吗？”  
但年长的那个男孩已经激动地在笔记本上写写画画——他已经想好了定位传送这部分的炼金术阵要怎么改进了，部分改动就好——再叠加几个高级魔咒，至于剩下的，他也有了思路，相信明天巴希达姑婆会很乐意借给他那本《高阶魔咒大全》作参考。  
Gellert叹气，他决定只好自己不畏强权追求他应得的奖励和报酬了。  
他不顾另一个男孩的“Gellert等等我还在——忙”，一把把他扯倒在松软的床上倾身压了上去，膝盖分开了身下的人的修长的双腿，鼻尖在Albus的颈间摩挲，嘴唇沿着他的下巴、锁骨一路向下，赤褐色头发的年长男孩的蓝色眼睛里闪着星光，笑着抱怨的纵容了他，他沉溺于Albus身上清新的森林的味道，为自己之前逼着蓝眼睛男孩把单人床变形放大的先见之明而骄傲——鉴于Albus更擅长变形术以及Albus嫌弃他的床单品味，灯光下蔚蓝色的床单将红发人种的皮肤衬得更加雪白——等等！  
“你在这个时候还能分心维持荧光闪烁的亮度不变和床单上的暗银色花纹？！”他一种难以置信的语气质问。  
Albus经常会为了他不知道何处而来的孩子气而无语，他翻了个白眼，“really？你要这个时候讨论这个？”  
金发男孩不满的嘟嘟囔囔：“我要操的你完全没法分心——”  
Albus可以感受到自己的面颊涌上的热意，他试着转移话题“我擅长变形咒而荧光闪烁输入少量魔力就可以维持很久，你不能怪我——”  
“哈——”回应他的是男孩的白眼以及更加凌乱的啮噬吮吻，他感到自己被修长的手指简单的扩张揉摁，下午才做过的地方还湿润着，穴肉自我吸吮，贪婪的接纳了更为炽热粗硬的存在。  
进去的一瞬间两个人都不由自主的呻吟，Albus的下面涨的疼，他一手握住了欲望，一手狠狠地抓着Gellert的肩膀，随着他剧烈地动作起起伏伏，如同海啸里的一片小船被迫卷上天堂。  
他觉得，床单上的银色暗纹在慢慢退去。他真的没法分心了。  
荧光闪烁的亮点在两人身边闪烁漂荡，照的Gellert的侧脸忽明忽暗，Albus微笑，对这个景象永远不会腻。

 

“你确实注意到移动门钥匙降落地点的不确定性了吧*？”云消雨歇后，正在平复心跳的Albus突然侧头看向身边还在喘气的Gellert问道。  
“Merlin在上——”Gellert这次是真的呻吟出声了。  
“What?!”  
“你个永远没有情趣的家伙……”  
“Really？”Albus挑眉，用手肘撑起自己，翻身双腿分开跪坐在Gellert的腰胯，“我还以为某人很吃我学术的一套呢。”  
“Yes,I do，professor。”Gellert拉长了音，轻笑着扶上了Albus的腰肢，显然他之前体恤某人的行为并未被心领，那他何必自己放弃机会？  
他拉低Albus的身子吻他，“Yes，yes, I do.”  
荧光闪烁的光芒在悄无声息中熄灭了。

午后和煦的阳光透过稀疏的树叶投洒下来，带着微微刺痛皮肤的热意。  
“为什么是——这个造型？一个、打火机？”Gellert躺在红褐色头发男孩的膝头，半眯着眼努力回想着这个名词。  
“一个put-outer，更准确一点的说，不过，Gellert，我还没想好要叫它什么。*”  
“你把一个打火机造型的瞬移设备叫熄灯器？”  
“说‘荧光闪烁’。”  
Albus推了推Gellert，打开熄灯器。后者不情不愿的从口袋里掏出他的山杨木+山毛榉魔杖*，轻声说“Lumos”。  
瞬间散发出来的光芒说明了他是多强大的巫师。  
Albus笑着轻按，光点拖着长长的尾巴落在熄灯器上慢慢熄灭。  
“Wow,挺好玩.”  
Albus再次轻按，光点漂移着又回到魔杖尖。  
“So?”  
“它根据持有人的意识吸收存储能量以供魔法阵运行，进行识别特定的声音定位——你的声音已经被存储了。”  
“那部分能量也用来发大加强Ariana的魔力信号。”  
“是的，不过现在它只能追踪到强的情感波动时说出的人名——害怕，恐惧，想念，与爱。不过我还在试图将幻影移形和门钥匙结合，也许光点能指引我们幻影移形的方向……”  
喋喋不休的话语被Gellert用嘴堵上，他叹息，“Albus，you’re a genius.”  
Albus略微害羞的红着脸说，“I know.”

Albus合上《高阶魔咒大全》与一本破旧笔记般黑漆封面的《炼金术》，伸了个懒腰。最后的部分已经完成，剩下的只是实验改进。他觉得Gellert不会介意当他的小白鼠的。

——————（喜欢看甜文的到这里就好 ^_^ ）——————

Albus奔跑在夜晚空荡无人的戈德里克山谷，豆大的泪水随着他的奔跑噼里啪啦的掉落在地上。  
Gellert,Gellert,他现在只想见他，抱着他，他是他剩下的所有勇气了。  
沉重的敲门声在沉寂的山谷中顺着夏夜的风传开，巴希达姑婆披着白色的晨褛举着昏黄的烛台开门，惊讶地看到红肿着眼睛的Albus,他的鼻梁歪着，“Poor kid,你怎么受伤了——？”  
男孩快速的说：“抱歉在此时打扰，ma’am ,但Gellert、Gellert在吗？”  
巴希达姑婆张开嘴，恍然大悟又疑惑不解，“Oh,我很抱歉Albus，但Gellert之前回来犹豫着突然说要离开，我给了他门钥匙，你们闹矛盾了吗——”  
赤褐色头发的年长男孩眼里的光骤然消失，“Oh，oh。”  
他没有回答问题，只说：“再次的抱歉打扰、夫人——但请当做我没来过、谢谢。”  
巴希达可以看出男孩的整颗心都碎了，她不知所措，问道：“Albus,你的伤——”  
Albus只是背对着她挥了挥手跑开了——他平时并不会这样略显无礼，但考虑到她的侄孙今天回来的举措，似乎又有了解释。  
巴希达姑婆合上了门，在厨房倒了两杯茶端上楼去。  
“Gellert，茶——”她打开了门，金发男孩趴在蔚蓝色带银色暗纹的床单上，不知在想些什么。  
“我按你所说的告诉Albus了。Poor kid，他看起来很难过，你们没问题吧？”  
老人似乎并不在意他的回答，“年轻人，没有什么过不去的坎，把事情说开了就好了吗——除了茶你还需要别的什么吗？”在得到无声的否定回答后，她轻轻关上了门，拿着烛台离开了。  
房间里重回黑暗，Gellert转过了身，他知道这次并不是过得去的坎，也许，永远都不会了，他盯着天花板，轻轻呢喃：“Albus”。

Albus站在街角回头，Gellert的屋子窗口透过一缕昏黄的灯光又消失。Gellert也许在，也许不在。他把冰凉的手放到口袋里，指尖只碰到了更加冰冷的金属物体——熄灯器。  
他打开按下按钮，戈德里克山谷街道两旁距他最近的那盏灯，熄灭了。  
Gellert的声音传来，叫着他的名字，近乎在他耳边缠绵时的低语。  
一瞬间，泪如雨下。  
他再次按下按钮，小小的光点出现，在空中游荡。  
他知道一个幻影移形就能把他带到Gellert身边，不管他有没有离开英国，不管他身在何处。  
但所有的一切在他面前闪回，这疯狂的两个月，他们的追求、梦想、激动人心，与对Ariana的忽视、Aberforth的怒吼、母亲的默默流泪。  
光点还在游离着，催促他做出选择。  
他只是无力的垂下了手臂。  
光点在长久的得不到关注后，重新飞回，点亮路灯。  
而深夜街角，蓝眼睛男孩在昏暗路灯下痛苦的这一幕，就这么被所有人忽略了。

而渐渐的，熄灯器只是熄灭存储灯光的熄灯器了。

**Author's Note:**

> *Albus是在Kendra去世后遇上Gellert，这里还没有。  
> *1879年橡木箭79—1901年月之梦（月之构？百科上没说清，wiki上没提到）—银箭—1926横扫、1929彗星建立。这里把银箭提前到1895.  
> *哑炮指出身于巫师家庭（父母至少一方是巫师），却不会运用魔法的人，与麻瓜出身的巫师正好相反。Ariana不是，她发生魔力暴动后曾被大家认作是哑炮。原文可看出她在少女时期魔力一直不稳才会杀害了妈妈，情绪激动时她的魔力应该处于一个全部逸散很强的状态。  
> *第一部里最初用到熄灯器是Put-outer，第七部才改用Deluminator.  
> 原文说像“silver cigarette lighter”，“the power to suck all light from a place, and restore it, with a simple click.”也提到熄灯器是他自己做的，独一无二的，  
> 遗嘱电影里与原文略有不同，电影：“I leave my deluminator，a device,of my own making，in the hope,that when things seem most darkit will show him the light”原文：“in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'”   
> *私设GG魔杖为山杨木+山毛榉  
> 山杨木拥有美好的纹理，所有的魔杖制造师都为他如同象牙般时尚的外观和出色的力量标出高价。山杨木魔杖的合适拥有者通常是一个技术娴熟的决斗者，或者命中注定的斗士，因为白杨木杖特别适合战斗魔法。十八世纪一个声名狼藉的秘密决斗俱乐部，银色长矛，就只有山杨木杖持有人为入会许可条件。根据我的经验，山杨木杖主人通常都是意志坚定，比大多数人都更倾向于新秩序或被自己的追求所吸引，这是一根**家的魔杖/真正适合山毛榉魔杖的巫师，年轻人的话，在同龄人中更为聪慧；成年人的话，会有丰富的阅历和包容力。山毛榉杖面对思维狭隘的使用者会表现得很无力。这些并不特别适合山毛榉魔杖的拥有者（尽管十分喜爱他丰沛的色泽和高昂的价格），总是出现在学识渊博的魔杖制造师（比如我）面前，请教他们漂亮的魔杖缺乏力量的原因。当找到合适的主人时，山毛榉魔杖将拥有非常敏锐和艺术性的技巧，这造就了其他木质鲜能匹敌光辉的声誉。  
> *Ron形容熄灯器的电影原文时提到,他是跟着光点幻影移形：  
> “I hear it，a voice，your voice,hermione，coming out of it。  
> my name，just my name，like a whisper。  
> so i took it,clicked it，and this tiny ball of light appeared，  
> and i knew,sure enough。  
> it floated towards me,the ball of light，went right to my chest,straight through me  
> right here。i knew it was gonna take me where i needed to go，so i disapparated  
> i came to this hillside。it was dark i had no idea where i was，i just hoped that one of you would show yourself。  
> you did。”  
> 注：其实我一直觉得HP里最开挂的不是两支凤凰杖的感应，也不是长老魔杖，而是活点地图啊！原理应该类似韦斯莱家的钟、霍格沃茨追踪小巫师的方法，魔法部的追踪丝。还有就是赤胆忠心咒……至今没想明白。炼金术，魔咒叠加是我胡扯的，在这里为了解释熄灯器，我也是蛮拼的把所有东西扯到一起，凑合的解释了，还有硬伤……一点点不好吃的肉，但已经是割大腿肉了，马虎吃吧


End file.
